pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario Blog:Mereshi/Proyectos Mereshi 2.0
Hello...Its me (? Vine con otro de estos blogs anunciando cosas y eso, con la única diferencia que estos proyectos ya los estoy haciendo pero aún no los he publicado aquí en la wiki y puede que pronto los muestre a ustedes, mientras tanto se conformaran con pequeñas imagenes, noticias de las cosas que ya venía haciendo y nombres y pequeña información sobre los proyectos que les traeré los próximos meses (O Años?): Champions of The Future Como bien sabran algunos, Champions of the Future es la unica serie que he hecho que aunque sea termino su primera temporada, la segunda temporada lleva 3 capitulos y desde que hice el ultimo creo que hace un mes, no hice mas con este proyecto. La serie continuará, ya tengo la trama de los capitulos restantes de la temporada, cuando tenga tiempo los publicaré ya hechos y quizá y logre terminar la 2da temporada y quizás a largo plaso, toda la serie. En esta temporada habrá un/una/unos, nuevos protagonistas, y uno de ellos se irá por un tiempo, pero mientras salen los nuevos episodios, vayan leyendo los ya publicados y ponganse al dia prros (? Nuevos Proyectos Series Alola: A heavenly Journey *Esta serie como el nombre lo dice, será en la nueva región revelada, Alola, la serie no saldrá tan pronto como quisiera ya que ni los juegos han salido, hasta ahora solo tengo algunos personajes que les mostraré mas adelante y sus nombres. **Protagonistas: #Hana: Su nombre viene del Hawaiano, Pumehana, que significa "Cálido". Más información después. #Pronto. #Pronto. Hoenn: Beyond the Dream *Pronto mas información sobre esta serie, solo les diré que será la secuela de Champions of the Future. Eternal Flower * Esta serie si la empezaré a publicar en una semana quizá, cuenta como una pequeña Flabébé busca la famosa Flor eterna por la región de Kalos para intentar salvar a su madre que corre peligro de morir. ** Protagonistas: #Oku: La pequeña Flabébé que junta su valentía para así hacer un intento y salvar a su madre o al menos darle mas tiempo de vida. #Tsuyo: Un Goomy, amigo secreto de Oku desde que nació que la acompañará a llegar a su meta y encontrar la Flor Eterna. #Chie: Una Dedenne inteligente, que le dará mucha ayuda a Oku en su camino para salvarle la vida a su madre. También vengo escribiendo otra serie, pero esa no sé si anunciarla o publicarla aún, mas adelante veré si se las menciono. Regiones Embelli quedará en la historia y así le abrirá paso a una región que llevo trabajando desde hace un mes y puedo decir que llevo casi la mitad de la dex. Kaanu ''' thumb|center|450px Su nombre viene de la palabra Planta, pero en hawaiano, simbolizando la flora que rodeara la región. Se que lo del nombre hawaiano sería parecido a lo de Alola y eso, pero no lo hice con esa intención, solo fui al traductor, puse la palabra e idiomas random, hasta que Kanu (Le agregue una a), me pareció bien para el nombre. Los nombres de sus juegos son Pokémon Protón, Neutrón y Electrón, y de allí vendrían dos de los tres nombres de las islas que tiene la región, la mas grande se llama Prótos, la mas pequeña Atos y la siguiente Neutos. En el mapa veran lugares con distintos colores, en amarillo las villas, en verde los pueblos y en azul las ciudades, mas sin embargo hay un lugar en rojo, que sería donde la liga pokémon se ubica, además en cada isla hay un lugar en azul mas grande que los demás, esa se supone que es la ciudad principal o capital de cada una de ellas. Mas información luego y quizá publique un sprite o artwork de uno de los pokémon proximamente. Se me olvida poner que en la dex de Kaanu, estaran algunos pokemon oficiales y otros de Embelli que me gustaron. Actualización 29/08/2016 Se me ha dañado la pc, y no he podido seguir con los proyectos que anuncie aqui, pero eso no me detiene, he continuado diseñando pokemon, escribiendo series y planeando lo que seria mi futuro en la wiki, hasta el año en el que me vaya. Series Las series que anuncie antes, todas seguiran menos "Eternal Flower", los pocos capitulos que escribí no me convencen y decidí simplemente dejarlo atrás. Todas las historias de mis personajes las he...¿Clasificado?, no se la palabra exacta pero usaré esa, las he clasificado en Lapsos, o Tomos, bueno, ustedes entenderán (Eso espero ?) '''Tomo/Lapso 1 El Tomo o Lapso 1, contiene las series que ya les he venido trayendo, es decir, las que ya he estado publicando este tiempo, siendo estas series: *Champions of the Future: Planeo terminar la serie este año, pero debido a mi pc puede que la venga terminando el primer trimestre del año entrante, a no ser que me arreglen pronto la pc y me ponga a publicar 2 capitulos por dia. *CSI: Teselia: En la página de mi empresa, agregue esta nueva serie que publicaré eventualmente, estará basada en la franquicia CSI, series de la vida real en el que en cada episodio hay un o unos nuevos casos que resolver. La diferencia es que en el transcurso de esta serie se resolverá un caso de un asesino serial que asecha la región de Unova/Teselia. Tomo/Lapso 2 Ya que la vez pasada revele la región de Alola, revelaré tomo el Tomo o Lapso 2. Antes de la secuela de Champions of the Future, traeré una nueva protagonista, Hana, y además un nuevo CSI. *Alola: A heavenly Journey: Hana entrará en una travesía por la cálida y paradisiaca Región Alola, junto a sus mas cercanos amigos de toda la vida para cumplir sus jovenes sueños y saciar su sed de aventura que viene acumulando desde su infancia. Ya he venido perfeccionando esta serie, la razón por la que no he empezado a imaginar los capitulos o a ir armando lo que serian los equipos de los protagonistas, es, como lo dije la otra vez, por que la región a penas fue anunciada, y al parecer aun no revelan todos los pokemon de la nueva Pokédex, y además tampoco han salido los juegos y ni siquiera han revelado información de todas las islas que componen Alola. En este caso les daré el nombre de uno de los protagonistas que acompañaran a Hana, siendo este Shawn, un chico de Hoenn, que desde pequeño ha vivido entre estas paradisiacas islas y que ha decidido acompañarla por cuestiones de amistad. *Nuevo CSI: No daré información de este CSI ya que a penas y tengo el nombre que tampoco revelaré en esta ocasión, esta vez les diré que será en la región de Kalos. Tomo/Lapso 3 Revelaré el Lapso o Tomo 3, ya que incluye a una de las series que anuncie la vez pasada, este tomo incluirá 3 series, que incluyen la secuela de Champions of The Future, El penultimo CSI y una nueva serie en Kalos. *Hoenn: Beyond the Dream: Aqua sigue de parranda tras un año sin aventuras (?, fue reclutada por la Liga Pokémon de Hoenn, al igual que otros ciertos personajes de COTF y otros nuevos,para resolver unos "pequeños" problemas que se han venido desatando por toda la región. *CSI: Alola: Es gracioso que este si tenga trama el CSI que viene antes no jaja(?, Alola puede ser muy bonita en apariencias, pero en el fondo la gente no es tan feliz y agradable como parece, un nuevo asesino anda suelto matando gente al azar, o tal vez no al azar... *Kalos: Heart Desires: El nombre sigue en construcción (?, una nueva chica sale de aventura (si otra chica, los chicos no me salen vien lo siento?), esta vez para satisfacer sus necesidades de ganar la Liga de Kalos y convertirse en mas que una campeona, en una nueva lider para la Liga Pokémon y cambiar un poco las cosas. Ah por cierto, la protagonista se llama Nilo, no lo dije tt (? Pokédex Kaanu sigue en marcha, y ya llevo en mi cuaderno algunos pokémon, aprox. 30, mas unas megaevoluciones, contando entonces los pokemon oficiales en la dex, Kaanu tendría ya unos 38 pokémon en su lista. Entre esos pokémon que hice estarían, el inicial de planta, evoluciones para el ya conocido Chechic y re-diseños de viejos pokémon que tenía. Como las ideas para las regiones al parecer me vienen mas, he preparado ya unas 3 regiones mas, osea, 3 generaciones mas, la cual no tendrán fakes a excepcion de una, aun no decido cual tendrá fakes en su lista de pokémon, solo les adelanto que en la segunda generación la Luna será la protagonista (?, y que la tercera es una vieja región que publique aquí ewe, ya la cuarta es nueva y tendrá que ver con Asia y los chinos. Que lico el lollo de canela (? Actualizacion 03/09/2016 Vitacora, dia 100, la computadora agoniza, no se arregla, no puedo digitalizar nada, pero yo sigo de pie luchando contra esta situación. (? Series La otra vez revele los primeros 3 tomos, el primero ya anda en marcha y su serie de aventuras, mi actual serie principal, COTF, ya casi la termino en el cuaderno, si, en el cuaderno porque no puedo digitalizar nada ;w;, estoy tan aburrido que me lo pongo a hacer en el cuaderno (? Aun no he revelado los tres ultimos tomos, los cuales cada uno consisten solamente en mini-series que haré y algunos crossovers. Pokédex Lamento decirles que abandonaré la lista de usuarios que jamás ha completado una dex, asi como lo habran leído complete mi dex en el cuaderno, ieieieieieieieieieieieiei, solo falta digitalizar los pokemon cuando tenga mi computadora arreglada e ir poco a poco anunciando esas criaturas que forman mi dex. Si quieren saber cuantos hice con aprox. 80 fakes, sin incluir los oficiales que pondré en la dex. Hasta pronto, digo, hasta que vuelva a tener dinero para el cyber beaches (? Imagenes Pokédex thumb|center *'Pryollus: '''El típico pokémon ave de la región, basado en un Tocororo. Su nombre viene de '''Prio'te'll'us Temnurus, el nombre del ave en latín + Sti'll, '''Quietud en inglés y Furio'us, '''Furia en inglés, cambiando la i de Priotellus por una Y. Categoría:Entradas